This invention concerns a novel system for dental care, and more particularly a dental pump system for dispensing a chemical solution for removing dental plaque and/or caries.
Generally speaking, the chemical removal of such dental plaque and caries is known in the art, as described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,628, issued Feb. 4, 1975, to Vit. In this patent there is disclosed a dental treatment system which involves the removal of caries preparatory to filling of teeth. In the disclosed system a diaphragm pump device is utilized to introduce a liquid solution, preferably comprising an N-haloamine solution, into contact with the teeth to be treated.
The above-referenced U.S. Patent teaches but a single reservoir for the N-halomine solution and a pump for drawing the treatment solution from the reservoir and feeding the solution to a hand-held applicator or handpiece. Reference is invited to the above-mentioned patent for a more complete description of the chemical composition of suitable solutions. Briefly, the selected solution or treatment may be formed from a starting halide solution such as sodium chloride, sodium bromide or the like, as more fully described in the above-referenced patent, and a second solution comprising an amino hydrogen compound, as also more fully described in the above-referenced patent. Significantly, however, these treatment solutions are relatively unstable and have a pot life of approximately one hour, such that the selected treatment solution should be used within a relatively short time after the mixing of the two ingredients from which it is formed.
It is also desirable for the dental care specialist to maintain control of the flow of the solution to the desired areas. Preferably such control is accomplished by means of some foot-operated control arrangement, thereby leaving the hands free for application of the solution by way of the applicator tip or handpiece as well as for holding other instruments if desired.
The above-referenced patent also describes a reservoir for the pre-mixed liquid treatment medium, which reservoir may be refilled from time to time as necessary or desired. However, in accordance with the present invention premeasured quantities of the liquid treatment medium are provided in disposable packages, to be introduced into a permanent dispensing apparatus. That is, the treatment medium never contacts the apparatus, but remains in a sealed package until dispensed, to maintain hygenic conditions, Preferably, the two major components or solutions which are mixed to provide the treatment medium are held in separate compartments or subdivisions within the disposable package, or in separate packages. These solutions are dispensd through separate outlets, and are mixed to provide the treatment medium at or near the dispensing tip or handpiece. In this way, the relatively unstable treatment medium mentioned above is not mixed until immediately prior to the time of application to the patient. Moreover, only an amount of treatment medium corresponding approximately to the amount required for the desired treatment or procedure need be mixed, when the components are provided in disposable packages and in convenient, selectable premeasured quantities in this fashion.